


Side Effects May Vary

by lunarknightz



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a finger in a nest has to have side effects.  Future Fic written after "The Finger In The Nest".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Vary

"I thought you said there weren't going to be side effects. And this, this definitely passes as a side effect."

"It's not like he was killing cats." Dr. Lance Sweets shrugged in response. "From a medical standpoint, he's doing just fine."

"Oh, come on." Booth said. "People here don't fit any recognizable definition of normal. I mean, look at you. You're weird."

"And you've been hanging around here even longer than me. Not to mention that you are married to the…"

"This is not all about me. This is about Parker." Booth cut him off. "I blame this all on the finger."

"This is about your lack of an ability to deal with people living up to the unrealistic expectations you set for them inside your own head."

"You make it sound like I'm crazy."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a diagnosis…"

"It's not your _job_ to psychoanalyze me."

"Actually…" Sweets smiled, savoring the moment, "It is."

"Dad…" Parker stood to the right of Booth, frowning. "Mom's here, and Brennan was able to tear herself away from her research to celebrate. But you're over here, yakking to Sweets like you're out on the golf course. Would it kill you to actually join in the celebration?"

"Maybe." Booth muttered, but quit his moping when he saw Parker's face. He was quite proud of his son, even if he was going down an incredibly crazy career path.

He hadn't expected Parker to follow in his footsteps and join the Army or the FBI. Maybe the Major Leagues, or possibly Law School, or even an actor, but never this.

Most fathers would be proud that their sons had earned a doctorate. Truth be told, Booth was awfully proud. It was what the doctorate was in that had given Booth pause. After years of schooling and some work in the field, Parker Booth had become the Jeffersonian's newest squint.

"Daaaaaaaad." Parker sighed, sounding more like a five year old than an accomplished scientist.

"Relax." Bones walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before lacing her hand through his own. Booth rubbed his fingers over the wedding ring she wore. She still worked at the Jeffersonian, albeit in a different role. She might consult on some of Parker's cases, but nepotism would not be an issue.

"I just feel like I let him down somehow. Like the cat's in the cradle with the silver spoon, and I just don't know what happened to Little Boy Blue."

"I don't know what that means." Bones frowned.

"Nobody ever knows what Dad means." Parker smiled. "He's seriously weird."

"I was perfectly normal before I worked here!"

Parker, Sweets, and Bones replied in unison. "Yeah, right."


End file.
